


Sins of the Fathers

by Teaotter



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell, P C Hodgell - Chronicles of the Kencyrath
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:Cherry Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindrie doesn't know his father's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Fathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



Somewhere in the bottom of his mind, safe from the Wilden Witch or any other prying eyes, Kindrie had liked to imagine he was full-blooded Knorth. Not the Highlord -- oh, no, never the Highlord -- but legitimate. Respected. Maybe even loved.

He knew his mother's face now from her death banner, thin-eyed and haunted, but beautiful. For his father, he had always imagined someone like her but dark-haired. Taller. Graceful. Perhaps even kind, but that often got lost in the madness he remembered from the other Knorth death banners at Gothregor.

Ever since he had wandered into Tori's sister's nightmare of a soulscape, that image had melted into something far more sinister. Certainly nothing he preferred to dream about on cold winter nights.

No one ever asked Kindrie his preferences.

Kindrie shivered and pulled the scratchy woolen blanket more closely around his slender frame. For three nights running he had been chased from sleep by dreams of cold grey eyes and black-gloved hands reaching for him. He still wasn't sure who they belonged to -- Tori, or his sister, or nothing more than his own fevered imagination.

But for the first time in his life, he was comforted by the fact that he didn't, entirely, belong to their benighted House.


End file.
